Kalahari
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Canis | price = $40,000 (Hardtop, Online) $51,000 (Topless, Online) (SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com) }} The Canis Kalahari is a small, hardtop utility and off-roading truck featured in the Beach Bum Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, with a topless variant available after the Last Team Standing Update is installed. Design The Kalahari is based on 1968-1987 Citroën Méhari. The headlamps seem to be derived from the BMW E30 (E32, E34). The vehicle is based on the original French model rather than the U.S. model. In the SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com description, it is stated that the Kalahari is still being used by the French armed forces. The vehicle is depicted as a small, lightweight vehicle with thin wheels with white caps. Multiple variants of the vehicle exist, including a version with a vinyl rooftop with borders on the sides and rear, as well as a version without; one with roof frames and one without. The vehicle uses four circular headlamps and its taillight design is identical to that of the Mesa. The text "Canis" can be seen on both vehicle's ends, as well as the manufacturer's logo on the back. Its bodywork is quite unique compared to other Canis vehicles. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Kalahari performs quite well, having a nice top speed and acceleration, it also fairs well off road. The car is powered by a modeled Inline-4. While this vehicle has good acceleration, its top speed is not up to par when it comes to competing against other faster vehicles. Furthermore, its thin tire profiles makes it less desirable for off-roading purposes. The Kalahari is great for doing stunt jumps as it's incredibly light weight allows it to travel great distances in the air. It is also very nimble due to it's size and thin tires. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |Gears observed = 4 |Mass defined = 750 |Drivetrain observed = AWD |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time defined = 6.3 Seconds |Top speed observed = 80 / 129 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Kalahari-GTAV-Front.png|Kalahari on Xbox 360 and PlayStation3 (rear quarter view). Kalahari-FullRoof-GTAV-front.png|Kalahari with a complete roof (rear quarter view). Kalahari-Topless-GTAV-front.png|Kalahari without a roof (rear quarter view). Kalahari-canis-font-gtav.jpg|Kalahari (Rear quarter view). Kalahari-topless-front-gtav.jpg|Topless Kalahari (Rear quarter view). Kalahari-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Kalahari on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns infinitely as a special vehicle after the Beach Bum Update is installed (XB360/PS3). * Spawn near the beach areas of Los Santos (XB1/PS4). * Available in a hardtop and a topless variant on SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com for $51,000 (enhanced version). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in a hardtop variant on SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com for $40,000 in GTA Online after the Beach Bum Update is installed, and a topless variant on the same website for $51,000 after the Last Team Standing Update is installed. Trivia *The name refers to the Kalahari desert and thus it implies that the truck has good off-road abilities (although its in-game handling proves otherwise). Interestingly enough, the Citroën Mehari was sold in a color called Kalahari Beige. *Any Kalahari purchased prior to Title Update 1.13 cannot be sold. Any Kalahari purchased after the update can be sold. Navigation }} de:Kalahari (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Military Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class